


Not a Dream

by tigragrece



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lindsay Bashing, Lindsay Peterson Bashing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 10





	Not a Dream

The depart of Justin to New York was so difficult for Brian, he still couldn't believe he had let him go, and he doesn't have listen to him when he said he doesn't want to leave.  
He knew Lindsay wanted maybe the best for Justin, but he can't stop thinking Lindsay was under this plan.  
He always knew she was jealous of how Justin is with Brian, Melanie had told him once about that, and he has saw this under his eyes multiples times.

He knew he was at the airport, and he was stuck at their loft, it's was their loft no matter what.  
He just couldn't move and stopped him, the rings are still in the drawer...

He knew he could see him in New York but it's wasn't the same.

He was so surprised when he had one call from Ted who has told him "Did you know if Justin is on the plane? Because there one big problem and I'm gonna search you"

"What's going on Theodore ?" He began to panic and start to be a little scared that he lost Justin to one attack or something like that.

Ted was on the street and waiting for him and say "Did you try calling him ?"

Brian couldn't say anything, Michael has called him to telling him of he had new, Debbie too was scared.  
They have the drive at high speed at the airport and searching for info when the eyes of Brian have stopped to one young guy who looked like Justin and it's was him.

He was so relieved and he was speechless, he doesn't want to cry in public but he was so scared.

Justin saw him and have run in the arms of Brian and Brian say "I'm so happy you were not in this plane"

And Justin says crying "I think the traffic has saved me and also my thought you were for a long moment in mode don't leave it's not your place..."

Brian kissed him and say "You are here, you are real it's all that matters"

They have seen Ted crying who have called everyone. And then Justin say "I should call my mom and see her"

Ted was leaving them at the house of the mom of Justin, Brian couldn't stop holding the hand of Justin that it was still one dream that it was not real.

When they arrived at the loft way later after have seen everyone, Brian wanted to be at his knees and start crying, it was another time where he thought he had lost him again...

"Justin..."

Justin take him in his arms and say "I'm here I will not leave anymore"

It's was rare that Justin have seen Brian like this and it's was killing him, so he kissed him and say laughing "You will have maybe to tie me"

Brian smiled and say "Idiot" and he kissed him


End file.
